1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio frequency adaptor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In radio frequency (RF) technology, a network analyzer is commonly used to measure network parameters of electrical networks. The network analyzer normally requires connecting means to establish connections with the electrical networks, and in some instances, board-to-board connectors are responsible for such connections.
An RF board-to-board connector includes a base board mounted with multiple measurement connectors such as coaxial connectors to achieve connections with a target board, and standard connectors for establishing connections between the board-to-board connector and the network analyzer. Circuits are generally provided on the base board for connecting the measurement connectors with the corresponding standard connectors.
The measurement connectors of the board-to-board connector, disposed with respect to the measurement points on the target board, are usually soldered on the base board. In general, if a new target board with measurement points located differently from those of a present target board is being measured, the circuits on the base board need to be rearranged, new measurement connectors need to be soldered on the new base board, and the new board-to-board connector need to be tested and qualified. As a result, the use of the board-to-board connector is inconvenient in such regards.